Le temps des cerises
by Takkaori
Summary: Usami et Misaki en rendez-vous près d'un cerisier en fleurs, tout simplement.


**Bonjour !**

 **Ce texte est un cadeau pour une amie dont c'était l'anniversaire il y a peu de temps. Elle voulait du fluff romantique sur ces deux là, et j'étais inspirée avec la saison 3 actuellement diffusée (Yeaaah, enfin, c'est un régal !), et voici le résultat, tout simple.**

 **L'histoire prend place au printemps (qui me manque un peu vu la chaleur étouffante de certains jours T_T).**

 **T pour sous-entendu sexuels.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

En un énième rendez-vous avec son colocataire écrivain _pervers,_ aussi petit-ami, l'irritation avait élu domicile dans le système nerveux de Misaki. Assis sur un banc sous le soleil timide, voilà maintenant deux heures qu'ils étaient dans un parc tranquille. Oh, ce n'était pas ce qui lui déplaisait. Aucunement. Son ressentiment s'expliquait par l'attitude de son compagnon. Un bloc note entre les doigts, il griffait le papier de la mine ardente d'un stylo plume furieux. Impensable. Usagi avait proposé lui-même qu'ils se voient à l'extérieur, afin qu'ils profitent d'un tête à tête hors de l'appartement, et il l'ignorait.

Misaki ne voulait pas montrer qu'il ressentait quelque chose à ce sujet, mais enfin, Usagi aurait dû faire attention à lui !

L'homme aux cheveux gris était en retard par rapport à sa date butoir de publication et cet imbécile ne trouvait pas meilleur moment pour mettre le turbo que celui-là, précisément. Prenant son expérience comme témoin, le châtain l'affirmait : vivre avec un auteur n'était pas chose aisée. Les bornes se trouvaient franchises en ce jour. Misaki avait souvent feint l'indifférence dans leur relation, alors que son amant montrait plus facilement son affection. Un peu trop directement, même, s'il en jugeait par toutes ces fois où il s'était fait _agressé_. Pas d'exagération. Que les rôles soient inversés était douloureux. Il ne se plaignait pas parce que c'était pour le travail, ce serait malvenu de sa part de réagir comme un stupide gamin, mais si son amant n'avait pas de temps à lui consacrer, à quoi ça servait de l'inviter à sortir !

Il boudait, regardant les gens aller et venir à côté d'eux, une vieillarde tirant son chien par la laisse, une femme poussant le landau de son bébé, un homme d'affaire empressé en train de beugler au téléphone. Des expressions sereines, préoccupées, encolérées. Usagi s'arrêtait d'écrire de temps à autre pour observer, comme lui, avec la bouche entrouverte et le regard vague. Il rêvait. Deux secondes. Retournait gratter sa plume aussitôt. Malgré son avis plus que tranché sur ce que lui faisait subir cet homme ronchon, le cadet ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être attiré par lui. En effet, il était beau ainsi, affairé, l'imagination en pagaille. Ça le rendait presque curieux de ce qu'il écrivait. Il aurait bien voulu lire, tant que ce n'était pas un de ses torchons pornographiques.

 _Tss._

Une ligne s'achevait sur le calepin.

« Misaki, encore deux phrases, et je m'occupe de toi. »

Le susnommé eut un mouvement de recul, croisant le bras sur sa poitrine, les yeux clos, visage détourné.

« Je n'attendais pas que tu le fasses !

—Nous sommes en rendez-vous. Je vois bien que tu t'ennuies. »

Maintenant, Misaki culpabilisait pour avoir laissé son état émotionnel transparaître. Bon dieu, c'était impossible ce qu'Usagi faisait de lui !

« Ça ne me dérange pas. Écris, tu es inspiré. »

L'écrivain sourit.

« C'est parce que tu es là, qu'il fait si beau et bon. L'éclat du soleil se reflète sur les feuilles des arbres, les couleurs n'en sont que plus brillantes, et même ta peau scintille. Je te l'ai dit ? Tu es ma muse. »

Le châtain faillit s'étrangler, oscillant entre rire et désarroi. Clairement, Usagi était _parti_ ! Rien qu'à sa façon de s'exprimer, il entrevoyait un style agréable et…doux ? Peut-être était-ce due à la lueur dans son regard, les propos niais qu'il lui tenait, à ses traits amoureux.

« Ne dis pas des choses stupides et embarrassantes en public, Usagi-san ! »

Le réprimander semblait être une bonne action, qui fut ignorée.

« Misaki, tu vois ce cerisier, derrière nous ? »

Le plus jeune tourna la tête vers l'arbre. Il regorgeait de fruit. Ses fleurs épanouies étaient époustouflantes tant leur beauté écrasait la possible concurrence dans ce parc paisible. Il hocha la tête.

« Je m'entraîne à le décrire et je te décris toi, aussi.

—Moi ? Je ne comprends pas.

—Eh bien, ce qui t'arrive. Comment le beau, que dis-je, magnifique jeune homme qui est assis près de toi se rapproche et t'embrasse chaleureusement… »

Misaki rougit, emporté par la colère.

« Usagi-san, je croyais que tu travaillais sur un de tes livres ! Tu me fais attendre depuis tout à l'heure pour une fantaisie soudaine ? »

Il se mordit la lèvre à peine la phrase prononcée.

« Enfin, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais attendu, je m'en fiche, mais tu voulais qu'on sorte, je ne…

—Misaki. »

Usagi l'avait coupé.

« Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas pu résister. Lis, plutôt.

—Je ne veux pas. »

Il grogna, définitivement, son amant se moquait de lui. La page remplie par l'écriture fine et penchée lui fut projetée au visage, le rendant bien obligé de voir les mots. ' _Sous la douceur des pétales de cerisiers les frôlant, Akihiko saisit Misaki sous le menton. Son doigt habile le fit trembler._ ' Leurs prénoms ! Sa mâchoire se serra. Il allait tuer Usagi si ça prenait bel et bien le chemin qu'il imaginait. Cela le fit, en effet. _'Ils s'embrassèrent, Akihiko poussa son jeune amant contre l'herbe docile. Il glissa sa main sous son t-shirt, ravivant en lui les sensations d'un été torride malgré la fraîcheur agréable du mois d'avril_.'

Il refusait d'en lire plus. Lâchant l'objet qui s'effondra entre ses jambes, il frappa le torse de son amant.

« Tu es un abominable pervers ! Je te déteste !

—J'ai simplement envie d'essayer.

—Essayer quoi ? Tu es fou ! En public en plus ?! »

Le tenant contre lui, Usagi força un Misaki plus que réfractaire à se relever et le suivre derrière l'arbre, là où ils étaient cachés des regards indiscrets. La bouche insistante contre la sienne lui apprit qu'il n'échapperait pas à l'étrange prophétie que son amant leur avait inventée. La vie imitait l'art. Ce proverbe prenait tout son sens dans leur situation. Alors qu'il se laissait aller sous les caresses, Misaki ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne supportait pas d'être la source d'inspiration pour les cochonneries d'Usagi. Il était fier, en revanche, d'être celle de ses best-sellers et d'avoir motivé son écriture à devenir si légère.

* * *

 **Fin.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^ !**

 **Reviews ? N'hésitez pas !**

 **Merci de la lecture !**


End file.
